Why Can't I Be You?
by NekoNekoMinako
Summary: Oneshot/songfic/shounen-ai. A one-sided Finn x Aerrow, told in Finn's POV.


MJ: Yet another songfic/shounen-ai from me!! Enjoy!!  
--

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks or the song used.

Why Can't I Be You?

--

Does he not know how wondeful he is? Red hair, emerald eyes, and a laugh that'd make straight guys turn either bi or gay. Honestly, is he that obvlivious to his effects on the world?

_You're so gorgeous I'll do anything!_

_I'll kiss you from your feet_

_To where your head begins!_

Besides, didn't you know he's just perfect? At least, compared to me, that is. You know all those blond jokes people tell? Well, my squadron seems to think they were made to describe me. I can't help the way I am, but don't you think they could at least consider my feelings for once? I do something crazy, I get scolded or whacked in the head with a book. He does something crazy (like that move he did at Polaris Pointe, when he grabbed the wing of his skimmer and knocked a whole bunch of Talons out of the sky with crazy swirls), and gets praised or it turns into a joke or something.

_You're so perfect!_

_You're so right as rain!_

_You make me_

_Make me hungry again_

Maybe that's why I fell for him - he's everything I'm not, everything I wish I could be. Everbody sees him as the greatest and most perfect kid, where I'm just considered the biggest goofball in Atmos. Oh god, what I wouldn't give somedays to be him.

_Everything you do is irresistible_

_Everything you do is simply kissable_

_Why can't I be you?_

You wanna know how many times I've wondered what it'd be like to kiss him senseless? Almost every single day, and I've lost count of how many times it happens during one day. Yeah, some people might call it an obsession, but who can blame me? He's that untouchable icon, that person you want to speak to, but can't for fear somebody will bat you away like a fly. Besides, he's been my friend for years now - if I tell him, he'll probably never want to speak to me again.

_I'll run around in circles_

_'Til I run out of breath_

_I'll eat you all up_

_Or I'll just hug you to death_

I'm sure you're wondering why I'm talking about a guy, seeing as how everybody knows I'm into girls. Okay, I'm bi, deal with it. Not like it'll ever matter, seeing as how I'm totally sure the one boy I'm interested in will probably never see me the same way - I'm just Finn, a sharpshooter, a friend, a Storm Hawk...a total idiot, in the eyes of the world.

_You're so wonderful!_

_Too good to be true!_

_You make me_

_Make me hungry for you_

Almost every girl seems to fall for him. Almost every gay/bi guy seems to fall for him. Never me; oh no, they never see me. I'm like the most insignificant of people, that person nobody sees until they're dead. I'm envious of him just as much as I'm in love with him. But, like I said, not like it'll ever matter.

_Everything you do is simply delicate_

_Everything you do is quite angelicate_

_Why can't I be you?_

Oh, and don't get me started at what goes through my mind at nights, when I'm trying my hardest to get to sleep. Did you know his room is right beside mine? Bet you didn't, right? Guess how hard it is to keep myself from going in there at night, when I know he's fast asleep and won't wake up until the morning, and steal just a small kiss from him. I sometimes wonder if his lips feel as soft as they look, if his ruby hair is as silky as I think it is. Yeah, I actually think of these things, and pretty much on a daily basis.

_You turn my head when you turn around_

_You turn the whole world upside down_

_I'm smitten I'm bitten I'm hooked I'm cooked_

_I'm stuck like glue!_

_You make me_

_Make me hungry for you_

Gods, I'd love to be him for once - the one everybody notices for something other than his mistakes. Maybe then I could learn even more about him - that doesn't sound like something a stalker would say, does it? I hope it doesn't, because that's another thing I would really not like to be called. I'd also love to just tell him how I feel, but...well, you know why I can't. More than likely, keeping my feelings in will eventually kill me, but I just can't tell him.

_Everything you do is simply dreamy_

_Everything you do is quite delicious_

_Why can't I be you?_

_Why can't I be you?_

_Why can't I be you?_

My feelings are that strong, in both jealousy and love. An odd combination, I know, but when the person they're directed at is that perfect, it all works out eventually. I hate him and want him at the same time, and boy, does it get confusing at times, when I can't decide whether I should kill him or drag him into my room and kiss him...That didn't sound too wierd, I hope. But, for now, and probably for the rest of my life, I'm silent, playing the role everybody seems to see me as, keeping everything I'd love to say and love to do inside.

_You're simply elegant!_

--

MJ: The song is "Why Can't I Be You?" by The Cure. Tell me what you think...which means please review!!


End file.
